Despicable Wreck
Despicable Wreck is a upcoming American computer-animated adventure crossover movie with 2010's Despicable Me and 2012's Wreck-It Ralph. This will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Illumination Entertainment. Synopsis In a universe where super villains don't live among the public, Margo, Edith, and Agnes must find a different place to call home. In the meantime, they go to Litwak's Arcade, where they play games once a month. But one night, the girls get locked in and discover the hidden world of video games. Separated, can the girls reunite? Who will they meet? A certain core four? Plot Coming Soon! Cast *Margo - Miranda Cosgrove *Agnes - Elsie Fisher *Edith - Dana Gaier *Sergeant Calhoun - Jane Lynch *Fix-It Felix Jr. - Jack McBrayer *Vanellope Von Schweetz - Sarah Silverman *Wreck-It Ralph - John C. Reilly *Mr. Litwak - Ed O'Neill *Yuni Verse - Drew Barrymore *Mary - Edie McClurg *Sour Bill - Kevin Michael Richardson *Sugar Rush Announcer - Mr. Lawrence *Game Central Station Announcer - Debi Derryberry *Lemmy Koopa, Rikku, Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Roy Koopa - Dan Falcone *Bowser, Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Fred Tatasciore *Cream the Rabbit, Jeena - Michelle Ruff *Amy Rose - Andrea Libman *Citrusella Flugpucker - Hynden Walch *Classic Sonic, Sora- Haley Joel Osment *Boy Angel Kid - Trenton Rogers *Modern Sonic- Roger Craig Smith (In flashbacks), Yuri Lowenthal *Charmy Bee - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Candlehead - Katie Lowes *Street Fighter Announcer - David Boat *Street Fighter Gamer - Jake T. Austin *Guile - Kirk Thornton *Chun-Li, Blaze the Cat (in flashbacks) - Laura Bailey *Jubileena Bing-Bing - Tabitha St. Germain *Deanna - Rachael Harris *Fix-It Felix Jr. Gamer - Zach Tyler *Gloyd Orangeboar - Jason Ritter *Tapper - Maurice LaMarche *Raichu - Urara Takano *Croconaw - Roger Kay *Surge Protector - Will Ferrell *Sugar Rush Citizens - Elizabeth Daily , Kath Soucie , and Nancy Cartwright *Beard Papa - John DiMaggio *Miss Hattie - Kristen Wiig *Hero's Duty Announcer - Bob Bergen *Kohut - Brandon Scott *Father - Stephen Colbert *Mother - Leslie Mann *Penny - Ariel Winter *Darla - Alyson Stoner *Mrs. Whithers - Tress MacNeille *Miss Truesman - Candi Milo *Terra - John Donrhing *Aqua, Tikal the Echidna (appears in flashbacks) - Willa Holland *Gohan, Ryu - Kyle Herbert *Goku - Sean Schemmel *Sasuke Uchiha - Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flangan *Hope Estheim, Phineas Flynn - Vincent Martella *Ferb Fletcher - Thomas Sangster *Knuckles the Echidna, Thor Odinson - Travis Willingham *Monkey D. Luffy, Miles "Tails the Fox" Prower - Coleen Blinkenbeard *??? - ??? *Minions - ??? *Ichigo - Johnny Yong Bosch *??? - Production Coming Soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack was created by Walt Disney Records Music, and it features original score by TBA. It also features Team Rose's Theme Song, Strangers Like Me, and Sugar Rush Trailers Coming Soon! Quotes *Wreck-It Ralph: What are those things? *Fix-It Felix Jr.: Umm, Minions? *Everyone including the Shonen Jump Characters: What!? Release The film was to release on July 1, 20?? Trivia *Because Cindy Robinson is too busy voicing Amy in the Sonic Boom ''franschise, Selena Gomez uses her Alxe Russo voice for her. Gallery ''Coming Soon! Logo Variations for the Film Disney On the film variant, Coming Soon On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the theatrical trailer variants, Coming Soon Illumination Entertainment Film Variant On the film variant, Coming Soon Trailer Variants On the teaser trailer variant, Coming Soon On the trailer variant, Coming Soon Transcripts Main Transcript Coming Soon! Trailer Transcripts Coming Soon! Credits You can see the credits in this page. Just click on it, and it will take you there. Anyways, the credits were made by James Sharp. Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Disney films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:PG